Mi Guerra
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Después de todo él podía ser lo que quisiera, pues desde luego era el hombre más interesante del mundo. Uzumaki Naruto siempre sería único en el mundo y sólo unos pocos conocían sus misterios. Claro, me refiero por supuesto a Sasuke, su mejor amigo, Hinata, su esposa, Kushina, su madre, Minato, su padre, Jiraiya, su abuelo, Sakura, su mejor amiga, Kakashi-sensei... entre otros más.
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeños relatos de un jóven guerrero, jijiji, espero que disfruten esta producción, para que sepan que Yume no Kaze, no sólo os trae drama y desesperación, si no tambien un poco de humor de vez en cuando. **

* * *

**Mi guerra. **

**-1-**

**Confesiones de un caído. **

* * *

Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo en medio de la lluvia de plomo. La sangre emergía de su boca mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia él, era más que obvio que ambos lucían en estado deplorable, sus cuerpos estaban realmente heridos y era cuestión de tiempo para que dejasen de respirar; no obstante, eso no impidió de que intentaran llegar el uno al otro.

Durante su arrastre un grito despavorido ensordeció los alrededores, él, quien estaba a punto de llegar donde su entrañable compañero reparó en la figura que corría hasta ellos cuan fiera hambrienta. Una vida acababa de caer frente a ellos, se trataba de su mejor amiga, quien en un intento por salvaguardarles había sacrificado lo último de sus fuerzas en vano. La bestia se aproximó contra él sacando sus garras y apretándolas contra la tierra, por otra parte, sus colmillos, capaces de destrozar el acero con sólo proponérselo se mostraron acompañados de un aullido furioso.

Cerró los esperando a que llegase por él… pero terminaría lamentando ese error, pues la bestia pasó de él y se dirigió a su compañero, el cual agonizaba y sólo deseaba llegar al punto de encuentro para decirse el último adiós, antes de que las heridas cobrasen su vida.

—¡No, Sasuke! – gritó Naruto, mientras alzaba su mano ensagrentada hacia su compañero. El demonio saltó sobre él en un instante y le dio de lleno en la espalda, el compañero exclamó dolorosamente, mientras el feroz animal clavaba sus garras en su lastimada espalda. La sangre emergió a borbotones y la última exclamación dejó claro que no resistiría más tiempo.

—¡Maldición! – se alzó con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitieron, corrió los escasos metros que los separaban y con sus últimas fuerzas logró arrancarle a la bestia, el animal cayó a su lado, Naruto acababa de desencajarle la mandíbula con fuerza bruta.

—Na-Naruto… - exclamó Sasuke mientras la sangre se acumulaba en su boca, el aire le hacía falta.

—Sasuke… - las lágrimas emergieron de su cuerpo. —No mueras, por favor. – pidió presa de la desesperación.

—Es… tarde para mí… - tosió. —Pe-Pero al menos… hemos pasado buenos tiempos. – volteó a toser, esta vez el sonido de la sangre acumularse en sus pulmones hizo que Naruto apretara los puños impotente.

—Tú me salvaste de morir… yo… yo debería hacer lo mismo, ¡Así que no mueras! – rogó con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo siento… es tarde. – sonrió de forma gentil. —Dile… dile a mi hermano… que lo lamento mucho… - ahora él lloraba. —Jamás me perdonará, pero estoy seguro que… al menos escuchará las palabras de un moribundo. ¿Podría… pedirte un último favor?

—Sí, yo lo haré realidad. – se limpió los ojos, propagando su sangre.

—Itachi debe saberlo… no quiero… que siga teniendo problemas con papá… - dejó de llorar para mirar solemnemente el cielo, de repente un halcón volaba sobre ellos, haciendo círculos, era el anunció del inminente fin. —El tesoro… el tesoro que robé de sus aposentos… - sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

—¡Sasuke, resiste por favor! – Naruto lo sacudió asustado, sin embargo, ni siquiera él podría mantenerlo en sus brazos por mucho tiempo; ambos estaban muriendo.

—El tesoro está en… - sus palabras se perdieron para siempre.

—¿Sasuke? – Naruto sintió una punzada en su corazón. —¡No! – sacudió la cabeza con violencia mientras sus lágrimas bañaban el rostro de su mejor amigo. —¡Sasuke!

—¡Naruto-chan! – una tercera voz los interrumpió, trayéndolos a la realidad. —¿Ya terminaste de jugar? Oh, Sasuke-chan, estás hecho un desastre. – Kushina se agachó para limpiar a ambos niños, quienes jugaban en el parque más cercano de sus casas. —¿Acaso te piso un perro? – los niños se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron tímidamente. —Anden, llamen a Sakura-chan, es hora de volver a casa. – se volteó a verla, la niña estaba recogiendo flores a unos cuantos pasos de ahí. —¿Sakura-chan, no estabas jugando con ellos?

—No, Kushina-san, son aburridos. – la pequeña de seis años olía alegremente unas margaritas.

Uzumaki Kushina sólo sonrió en silencio y se acercó para ayudarla a recoger más flores. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke les miraban desde lejos.

—Nee, Sasuke, ¿En dónde escondiste el control remoto? Tu papá ya debe estar muy molesto con Itachi porque cree que él lo perdió.

—Lo dejé detrás del florero. – dijo sin emociones. —Pero de igual forma no pensaba decirle donde está, es mi tesoro. Quien tenga el control, escoge que ver durante la cena.

—Eres malo. – rio el pequeño.

—Y tú un dramático.

**Fin. **

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Como verán cada capitulo es autoconclusivo, pero de igual forma muy entretenido que seguirán una linea temporal. Nos veremos en el proximo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. Hombres de Honor

**Uff, fue un largo y provechoso proceso. Tenía mucho tiempo que no escribía una comedia y simplemente me senti satisfecha con esta que aunque algo larga espero la disfruten tanto como yo. Por favor lean a gusto. **

* * *

**-2-**

**Hombres de honor. **

* * *

La decisión estaba tomada y era más que obvio que los cambios serían radicales. El hecho de tener que cambiar de estrategias por incidentes injustificables eran fastidiosos, pero saberse fuera de la acción sin siquiera ser juzgado, lo era aún más. Ahí estaban, sus compañeros de equipo eran los menos afortunados.

Desde que era un pequeño e indefenso niño, siempre contó con su mejor amigo, Sasuke, pero ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Era triste afrontar la realidad, pero todos incluían a Naruto en los partidos porque sin él Sasuke no tenía interés en participar en un evento; y la razón era sencilla, más allá de una alianza entre hombres, era porque a Sasuke le fascinaba mostrarse más poderoso que Naruto.

No obstante, ahora todo sería distinto. Sasuke se había lastimado un tobillo mientras practicaban para el partido que vendría en una semana. El resultado, nada letal, pero sí un esguince de tobillo que le costaría su participación en el juego determinado.

Por lo que, sin Sasuke, Naruto quedaba descartado para participar, independistamente de su fortaleza física, Naruto no congeniaba mucho con sus compañeros, a menos que fuese para hacer travesuras.

—Lo siento, Naruto. – exclamó Asuma-sensei, quien era el entrenador del equipo de baloncesto en el cual quería participar. —Pero si tus compañeros se oponen no puedo hacer mucho… Bueno, puedo obligarlos a que te acepten pero…

—Entiendo, Asuma-sensei. – suspiró cansado, dio media vuelta y camino dejando atrás a su profesor.

—¡Oye, regresa aquí, todavía no termina la clase!

—¡Ah, lo siento!

…

—¿Entonces… no participarás en el juego? – comentó Gaara, quien era un viejo amigo inadaptado que al igual que él parecía ser una persona invisible para el resto de los jóvenes que se consideraban gente de buenas raíces. Sabaku no Gaara era un chico introvertido, solitario y lleno de misterios, que generalmente no congeniaba con nadie a excepción de sus hermanos y Naruto, pues todos le temían por ser tan serio y terrorífico.

—No… Asuma-sensei dijo que podría ayudarme a entrar al equipo, pero esos idiotas se niegan a aceptarme. – protestó un joven Naruto de doce años.

—Es una pena. – Gaara se cruzó de brazos y miró al resto de sus compañeros en la case de deportes. —Son todos unos idiotas.

—Bueno, no todos. – dijo suspirando Naruto. —¿Ves a esos tipos de allá? – con la mirada, Naruto señaló a dos eslabones más de la cadena de tipos raros.

—¿Hablas del gordito y el vago? – el pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

—Sí, Chouji y Shikamaru tampoco van a jugar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, Shikamaru por ser un maldito flojo y Chouji… por ser grueso. – Naruto se recargó en un barandal que estaba cerca de unas gradas, la gran pista de atletismo estaba siendo ocupada por las chicas en este momento y los hombres descansaban hasta tomar su turno.

—Esta vida está llena de prohibiciones. – comentó con voz seria y suave el muchacho.

—Por cierto, Gaara, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Qué cargas en esa mochila? – el joven de la arena siempre cargaba consigo una mochila de color marrón que difícilmente se quitaba de encima. Muchos decían que cargaba consigo partes humanas, otros equipos electrónicos robados, algunos más decían que simplemente cargaba sus libros, pero la realidad era un misterio.

—No debe importarte. – dio por saltado el tema con esas simples palabras.

—Mmm, de acuerdo. – Naruto se encogió de hombros. —Me gustaría mostrarle a esos tontos que yo soy tan bueno como Sasuke… pero siempre me discriminan por mi exquisita belleza.

—Seguro es por eso, Naruto. – por extraño que pareciera, Uzumaki Naruto era el único que motivaba a Gaara a hablar lo suficiente como para no considerarlo un bicho raro.

—¡Oye, Gaara! – saltó de pronto frente a él, mas el chico no reaccionó en lo absoluto. —¿Qué te parece si juntos les damos una paliza a esos sujetos?

—¿Quieres… que peleemos a la hora del almuerzo?

—¡No! Bueno, eso también estaría bien, ¿Quieres pelear?

—Preferiría que nuestros órganos y la de nuestros compañeros continuaran dentro de nosotros. – hubo un silencio por parte de Naruto.

—Entiendo, tienes razón. – sacudió su cabeza. —Me refiero a que juguemos contra el equipo elegido, así les patearemos el trasero y tendremos la oportunidad de participar en el campeonato la semana que viene.

—No.

—¡Me alegra que hayas aceptado!

—Yo jamás dije…

—¿Sabes qué? También podemos unir a nuestro equipo a Shikamaru y Chouji, estoy seguro que esos dos también mueren por patearle el trasero a esos presumidos.

—Dudo que ellos quieran…

—¡Eres el mejor, Gaara, me encanta que siempre estés de acuerdo conmigo!

—Escucha, Naruto. De ahora en adelante sólo te voy a seguir para ver cómo terminas… ¿Por cierto, cuál es tu tipo de sangre?

—B +, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Para futuros negocios. – sin más, el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y se enfocó en ver a las chicas.

Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la hora del almuerzo apareciera con el reconocido timbre. La mayoría corría a la cafetería a almorzar algo, otros al patio, algunos más a las gradas de atletismo. Naruto por su parte sacó el almuerzo que su querida madre le había preparado el día de ayer. Se sentó junto a Sasuke, quien tenía que andar a todos lados con una muleta. Uchiha estaba sentado en el patio, en una banca mientras bebía un juego frutal en silencio, Naruto llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Reconocería esa cara en cualquier época de mi vida. – dijo Uchiha, tan serio como siempre. —¿Qué planeas idiota?

—Oh, nada, nada… - comentó mientras contenía su emoción.

—Bien. – iba a comer sus bolas de arroz.

—¡Está bien, está bien, no tienes que insistir tanto!

—Yo no…

—¡Les vamos a patear el trasero al equipo de Kiba! – exclamó sobreexcitado.

—¿Vamos? – Sasuke alzó una ceja. —No puedo correr, tonto.

—¡No tú! ¡Mis otros amigos!

—¿Tienes… otros amigos? – aquello parecía inverosímil.

—Sí, Gaara y los chicos.

—¿Gaara, el traficante de órganos?

—¡El no trafica…! Bue-Bueno no hay pruebas de ello.

—Claro. – continuó comiendo. —De cualquier forma, ¿Quiénes son los "chicos"?

—Shikamaru y Chouji. – eso sí que logró sacarle una sonrisa burlona a Sasuke.

—¿Qué? ¿Se te zafó un tornillo… o dos? Esos chicos son tan atléticos como… Itachi en una conferencia de payasos.

Naruto miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. Era evidente que Sasuke no creía en su palabra, pero lo haría cambiar de parecer, como todo el tiempo.

—Yo puedo hacer que esos chicos sean mejores jugadores que tú.

—Me gusta tu ánimo, Naruto, bueno, en realidad no siempre, pero esos chicos no participarían en un partido de baloncesto ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Son malos, en la extensión de la palabra.

—Hombre de poca fe.

—¿Acaso escuché bien? – los dos chicos fueron interrumpidos por una tercera voz. —¿Sasuke, realmente crees en las palabras de Naruto? – Kiba pasaba por ahí e irremediablemente no pudo evitar escucharles. —Escucha, Uzumaki, no podrías ganarnos ni en tus sueños. Ni siquiera si todos estuviéramos cojos, como Sasuke.

—¡Oye!

—¡¿Quieres apostar?!

—¡Me parece perfecto! – chispas emergían de sus ojos. —¡Mañana, a esta hora! ¡Tú patético equipo contra el nuestro! Quien gane será el único grupo que participe en el campeonato.

—¡Pan comido!

—¡Nos veremos ahí! – Kiba dio media vuelta y caminó alejándose de ellos. Sasuke estaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Naruto todavía tenía chispas en su mirada.

—¿Sabes que acabas de cavar tu tumba, no? – comentó con los brazos cruzados Uchiha.

—¡Vamos, Sasuke, no seas pesimista!

—Ajá. – suspiró. —¿Qué tipo de sangre eres?

—B +, ¿Por qué?

—Para futuras referencias.

—Qué curioso, Gaara me preguntó lo mismo hace rato.

—Gaara es un buen amigo.

…

—No. – la respuesta fue rotunda por parte de Shikamaru.

—¡Pero ni siquiera te he dicho nada! – protestó Naruto, exasperado.

—No me interesa. – Nara continuó avanzando y Chouji simplemente asintió para seguirle.

—¡Espera Chouji! – lo tomó del brazo y el Akimichi, tan amable como lo era tuvo paciencia. —¿Es que no tienes el corazón como para ayudar a un pobre hombre? ¡¿Es que no tienen honor?! – Sus ojos eran acuosos e hiperventilaba, en realidad se veía patético, pero como anteriormente se había descrito, Chouji era sumamente gentil.

—Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – decidió escucharlo, obteniendo un sonido de protesta por parte de Shikamaru.

—Necesito su ayuda para ganarle a Kiba y a los otros en un partico de baloncesto. – la enorme sonrisa de Naruto sólo opacaba las miradas amargas de sus compañeros de clase.

—¿Estás loco? – fue, para sorpresa de los cuatro, dado que Sasuke había acompañado a Naruto, Chouji quien exclamó indignado. —¡Esos tipos son demasiado! ¡Yo ni siquiera sé saltar!

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, Chouji, sólo era una pérdida de tiempo. – Shimakaru dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

—Lo siento, Naruto. – se disculpó el más corpulento. —Pero eso algo en lo que no puedo apoyarte.

—¡No, chicos, esperen! – Naruto volvió a tomarlos de los hombros, deteniéndoles. —¡Creo en ustedes, sé que podremos vencerles! ¡¿Es que nunca se han cansado de que siempre nos dejen a lo último en la selección de equipos en la clase de deporte?! ¡¿No están fastidiados de las cosas que dicen sobre ustedes?!

—¿Dicen cosas sobre nosotros? – cuestionó Shikamaru, sorprendido.

—¡Esto no es una cuestión que deba pensarse! ¡Es honor, caballeros, honor! – Sasuke, Chouji y Shikamaru se miraron un momento, los tres alzando una ceja. —¡Y si nosotros no somos lo suficientemente capaces de defender nuestro honor…! ¡¿Quién lo hará?!

—¿Seguro que esto no es porque no te dejaron jugar con ellos?

—¡Por favor, Shikamaru, no soy tan superficial como eso! – fingió sentirse ofendido, cuando en realidad era la misma razón.

—Shikamaru, si es una cuestión de honor… no podemos dejarlo pasar por alto. – comentó Chouji, motivado por las palabras de Uzumaki.

—Escucha, Chouji, independientemente si nuestro honor está en juego o no, es ilógico pensar que podremos ganarle al equipo seleccionado. Es decir, ni siquiera me gustan los deportes, prefiero ver las nubes y dormir lo más que se pueda. Además, no es por ser ofensivo, pero tú prefieres comer que correr.

—¡Pero Shikamaru…! – los ojos de Chouji brillaban en determinación, al igual que Naruto. —Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad de dejar callados a esos tontos. – frunció el ceño y gruñó a continuación. —Además, siempre se burlan de mí por mi… aspecto.

—Cielos. – suspiró Nara. —Bien, tú ganas. – miró a Naruto con fastidio. —¿Cuándo será?

—Mañana.

—¡Me voy! – sin más el chico de la coleta emprendió de nuevo camino a su hogar.

—¡Oye, pero prometiste que me ayudarías!

—¡No me dijiste que sería mañana! ¡Chouji, vámonos! – gritó ya alejándose.

—Bien, que se vaya, nosotros podremos… ¿Chouji, a dónde vas? – el chico corpulento también se alejaba de la zona.

—¡Ni en un millón de años les ganaríamos con sólo un día de entrenamiento! – gritó cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos. —¡Adiós!

La boca de Naruto llegó hasta el suelo.

—Parece que no dio resultado. – Sasuke se apoyó en su muleta para cruzarse de brazos. —Lástima.

—Pe-Pero… pensé que mi discurso había sido lo suficientemente motivante para…

—¿Sabes, Naruto? Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Quieres que te lleve o vendrán por ti?

—No te preocupes, yo iré después.

—Bien, hasta mañana. – a pequeños saltos, Sasuke abandonó la escuela, dejando a Naruto detrás.

Todo parecía ir en contra del chico rubio, quien decepcionado emprendió el camino directo a su hogar, mientras el día comenzaba a nublarse y una tormenta acechaba con empaparlo si no se daba prisa. Dejó salir un fuerte suspiro una vez que la primera gota de agua le bañó el rostro.

—Pronto lloverá. – Naruto reconoció la voz de aquella persona, pues al momento de encararla una sonrisa sincera surcó su rostro.

—Sí, lo hará. – se acercó más a ella, a la pequeña Hinata Hyuga, una chica tan tímida como amable y cariñosa. La pequeña Hinata, fuera del hecho de siempre aparecer en el momento más indicado, había tratado a Naruto con mucha tolerancia y… algo muy similar al cariño.

La chica los cobijó a ambos en un viejo paraguas, regalo de su abuelo. Los dos comenzaron a caminar a un rumbo determinado, la casa de Hinata, dado que quedaba de paso hacia la de Naruto.

—Ya veo, vas a jugar contra Kiba-kun mañana. – comentó tras escuchar la historia de su compañero de escuela y amor secreto.

—Sí… pero creo que sólo será uno a uno, los chicos no quieren ayudarme.

—Me gustaría hacer algo para…

—No te preocupes, Hinata. Ya encontraré una forma de ganar. – Naruto era un rompecorazones, sin que se diera cuenta. Sonreír de esa forma para con Hinata significaba ponerla un paso más cerca del cielo, lamentablemente la mente de Naruto sólo divagada en cosas vanas como el Ramen, las travesuras, el ramen y… ¿Acaso ya dije Ramen?

—¿Por cierto, Naruto-kun?

—¿Umm?

—El baloncesto no se juega con cinco jugadores. – el rubio se detuvo inmediatamente.

—Ah, pe-pero eso no es un problema. – luego se relajó. —Kiba y los otros tampoco tienen a Sasuke, por lo que… ¿Estamos parejos, no?

—Supongo. – ella encogió sus hombros.

—Bueno, Hinata, creo que estamos frente a tu casa. – sin darse cuenta, ambos habían caminado hasta llegar a la residencia Hyuga.

Hinata se quedó de pie contemplando la entrada, dudosa.

—Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo te irás a tu casa?

—Caminando. – contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Sin paraguas? – la pregunta era evidente, la lluvia se había intensificado de forma dramática y seguro enfermaría si continuaba caminando sin nada más que su uniforme del colegio.

—Soy de acero, Hinata. – rio mientras alzaba el pulgar.

—¿No sería mejor que te prestara mi paraguas?

—¿Harías eso por mí? – sus ojos brillaron, ilusionados.

—Cla-Claro.

—¡Gracias! – sin meditarlo antes, Naruto saltó contra le chica y la abrazó fuertemente, el choque de sus cuerpos, en medio de aquella baja temperatura fue demasiado para la pobre jovencita enamorada. Se puso completamente y tras exclamar sin aliento, cayó desmallada entre los brazos del rubio.

—¡Ah, qué demonios! – si no fuese porque alguien habló tras bambalinas, Naruto nunca se hubiese enterado del estado de su compañera.

—¡Hinata! – la sacudió, pero la chica estaba por demás en un mundo fantástico lleno de flores y corazones. —¿Se desmayó? – interrogó para sí mismo, cuando de pronto le fue arrebatada de sus brazos.

—¡Uzumaki! – Hyuga Neji, primo de la pequeña y un año mayor a él, tomó rencoroso al chico del cuello de su camisa, quien se esforzaba por mantener el paraguas erguido y que les cubriera de la lluvia.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—¡Te has propasado con mi prima! – lo agitó ligeramente, arrugándole la ropa. —¡Es el colmo!

—¡Neji, no sé qué pasó!

—¡Pervertido! – dio media vuelta y acomodó a su prima en su espalda, para que ella descansara sobre él. —Mañana te patearé el trasero.

—¿Qué?

—Yo también estoy en el equipo de Kiba, será mi oportunidad para darle una paliza, idiota. – se alejó, llevándose el paraguas consigo.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentas de una vez? – Uzumaki Naruto no era de la clase de chico que huía de un desafío.

—¡Bien, aquí y ahora! – lanzó todo al suelo, incluido Hinata y se acercó presuroso contra el chico. —¡Ah, espera! – se volteó rápidamente, Hinata yacía en el suelo inconsciente y llena de lodo. —¡Hinata-sama! – corrió donde ella, tenía un chichón en la cabeza.

—¡Neji! – su padre llamó su atención en la entrada de la residencia. —¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué tu prima está en el suelo?! ¡¿Quién eres tú, extraño?! – señaló a Naruto.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto y convertiré en el Hokage…! ¡Ah, espere, me equivoque de serie! ¡Soy Naruto solamente!

—¡Pues vete a tu casa, Naruto! – demandó Hizashi, el gemelo de Hiashi.

—¡Esta bien! – dio media vuelta, ya empapado. —¡Te salvó la campana, Neji! ¡Mañana será otro día! – y sin más corrió por las calles tupidas de su localidad, camino a su hogar.

—¡Naruto! – iba a ir tras él pero el grito de su padre lo detuvo.

—¡Con un demonio Neji, levanta a tu prima o se le subirán las hormigas!

—¡Está lloviendo, no hay hormigas! – gritó irónico.

—¡Pues lo que sea que se le suban a las niñas que se desmayan en la calle cuando el amor de su vida les da un abrazo!

—¡¿El amor de qué?!

—¡Que la levantes!

—Bien. – sin más, Hinata fue llevada al interior de su hogar.

…

La hora del almuerzo llegó más rápido de lo que Naruto hubiera querido. Ahí estaba el solo, de pie frente a la cancha de basketball mientras tragaba saliva al verse frente al equipo seleccionado.

Apreció a Inuzuka Kiba, uno de los más enérgicos y molestos del equipo, junto a su perro Akamaru, el cual había sido introducido ilegalmente a la escuela dado que no se permitían perros, eran un dúo imparable. También estaba Shino, el serio amante de la entomología, el rumor de que tenía pulgas y parásitos sólo era tan cierto como decir que tenía ojos de color azul. Shino siempre usaba lentes oscuros y el dado a eso, el rumor de que tenía insectos de vez en cuando se opacaba por el otro rumor sobre sus aficiones por consumir drogas no tan legales (cof, cof, porros, cof, cof). A su lado yacía Neji, el mismo chico de ayer y primo de su enamorada secreta (que sólo lo era para Naruto, porque habría que ser tan estúpido como él para no darse cuenta de lo colada que estaba por él), Hyuga Neji era un prodigio, no sólo en deportes, sino que también era un estudiante condecorado y lleno de sorpresas. Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Rock Lee, apodado por todos como La Bestia Hermosa, ganándose el apodo a pulso dado que era tan enérgico como una bestia… y lo de hermoso era sólo un chiste por sus cejas abundantes y pobladas.

Todos eran estrellas a la hora de jugar. No obstante, no eran capaces de acoplarse del todo a Naruto y la cuestión recaía principalmente en Kiba y Neji, quienes lo odiaban por motivos diferentes. El primero porque simplemente era muy competitivo y veía en Naruto un oponente molesto, el segundo porque Naruto era el amor secreto de Hinata y éste era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta, por ende, el compromiso de cuidar de Hinata y ver cómo éste la ignoraba simplemente lo sacaba de quicio. No podía regañar a la chica, pero sí darle una paliza al idiota del cual estaba flechada.

Así que, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el chico rubio cayera en las llamas infernales, pues al presentarse solo no obtuvo más que risas.

—Déjalo ya, Naruto. – aconsejó Sasuke, quien se acercaba dando pequeños brincos con su muleta. —No vale la pena. – en realidad estaba tentado a ver cómo le daban una paliza, pero por muy idiota que fuese era su mejor amigo y eso era suficiente para defender su dignidad.

—Haz caso a su amigo, Naruto. – se burló Kiba, con evidente altanería. —Tú sólo no podrás contra nosotros. Es demasiado para ti, incluso nosotros sabemos cuándo no conviene humillarte.

—Ustedes son los que no me valoran y me humillan, yo sólo estoy aquí para defender mi honor. – gruñó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. —¡Y no soy un cobarde! Jugaré con ustedes.

—¿Tú solo? – Shino sorbió su nariz después de hablar.

—¡No! – de entre los espectadores emergió heroicamente un integrante más para la causa de Naruto.

—¡Chouji! – Naruto sintió un rebote en su corazón. Akimichi, seguido de Shikamaru los cuales vestían un singular uniforme de baloncesto. En cuyas playeras resaltaban los siguientes nombres: Gigante y Superdotado.

—¿Por qué visten así? – puntualizó Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

—¡Oh, por Dios! – el grito de Lee dejó que los presentes se voltearan a verlo como si estuviera loco. —¡¿Qué no los reconocen?! – dramatizó a sus compañeros de equipo. —¡Son el "Gigante" Akimichi y "Superdotado" Nara! Los jugadores estrellas nacionales que aparecieron de improviso hace un año y que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Lee? – Neji preguntó confundido, era raro que su hiperactivo amigo prestara atención a otra cosa que no fuera al gimnasio local.

—Neji, ellos fueron estrellas catalogadas por un millón de dólares, los dos junto a Ino Yamanaka formaban un trío imparable, eran reconocidos como la formación Ino-Shika-Cho y eran capaces de ganar todos sus encuentros sin importar las adversidades. No sé por qué no continuaron su carrera.

—¡¿Qué?! – los espectadores se miraron entre ellos hasta localizar a Ino Yamanaka, la jefa de las porritas pre-adolescentes de la escuela se encogió cuando la localizaron.

—¿Ino, sabes jugar basketball? – preguntó Sakura, quien estaba a su lado.

Ambas habían decidido ir a ver cómo le pateaban el trasero a Naruto, sólo eso. No pensaron que todo esto se convertiría en un encuentro lleno de sorpresas.

—Amm, fue en un campamento, el año pasado. – tragó saliva.

—¿Entonces sí saben jugar? – Naruto se dirigió a Shikamaru y Akimichi, quienes no parecían interesados en las palabrerías del resto de la escuela.

—Claro que sabemos jugar. – suspiró fastidiado Nara. —Pero es aburrido. Lo único que hice hace un año fue ayudar a Ino y Chouji con mis estrategias.

—¡Es fabuloso! – gritó emocionado Uzumaki. —¡Ahora no podrán derrotarnos!

—¡No tan rápido, Naruto! – gruñó Kiba, seguido de un ladrido de su cachorro. —Aun así son tres y nosotros cuatro, independientemente que cuatro siga siendo un número incompleto según las reglas, no sería justo que jugaran tres contra cuatro, su equipo se descalificaría.

—Maldición. – dijo Naruto, harto de que Kiba tuviera razón.

—No te preocupes, Naruto. – nadie espero que el bicho raro de la escuela acudiera a salvaguardar a su amigo. Sabaku no Gaara entró en escena con paso firme, cargando otro uniforme deportivo, con el nombre de 00 y su inolvidable mochila.

—¡Es increíble! – volvió a gritar Lee y todos prestaron atención a lo que iba a decir. —¿Gaara sabe jugar? – todos carraspearon, la presentación heroica se había esfumado.

—Por supuesto. – de nuevo dieron paso a otra persona, entraban así dos persona más. El hermano de Gaara, Kankuro, habían dejado sus clases y asuntos para asistir a ese momento épico en el cual Gaara decidía jugar baloncesto.

—¿No eres el chico de las marionetas? – preguntó Naruto al reconocerlo.

—Por favor Naruto, nos conocemos de hace dos años, ¿Es que no recuerdas mi nombre?

—¿Tanto tiempo?

—Ah, olvídalo. Estoy aquí porque Gaara jugará. Qué tiempos aquellos, no te había visto jugar desde que estaba en prisión… es decir, desde que éramos más pequeños.

—¡¿Prisión?!

—Era un campamento de verano. – corrigió Gaara. —¿No es así, Kankuro?

—¡Sí, sí! ¿Dije prisión? Lo siento, me equivoqué. – de repente estaba muy tenso.

—Mi apodo era Gaara del Desierto.

—¿No es ese tu apellido? – preguntó Shikamaru.

—Lo es. Pero también mi apodo, porque una vez que acabemos no quedará nadie como un desierto. Los haremos polvo. – colocó su mano en el hombro de Naruto. —Vamos por ellos.

—¡Sí! – ahora con su nuevo equipo Naruto se preparó para jugar.

—Ni hablar, hagámoslo. – los equipos se colocaron en posición.

…

El saque comenzó con Kiba y Naruto, como era de esperarse, Naruto era más bajo, por lo que el chico de los perros ganó el encuentro, la bola voló directamente a Rock Lee, quien la tomó con maestría y tras rebotarla corrió hasta la canasta enemiga.

—¡Esto será fácil! – proclamó, mientras que con sutileza esquivó a Shikamaru, quien por cierto no se molestó en taparlo. La entrada a la canasta era demasiado fácil, un salto y todo había acabado, quien ganara de tres a dos canastas sería el triunfador. No obstante, no espero con el bloqueo que lo esperaba.

Lee saltó listo para anotar, pero una sombra sorprendentemente grande opacó su impulso. Pese a que Chouji no era un buen saltador sí que tenía potencia. Su tamaño opacó la velocidad y equilibrio de Lee, quien tropezó con él y su tiro se desvió, dando como resultado un fallo.

—¡Oye, eso es falta ofensiva! – se quejó Kiba, más el árbitro (que por cierto era Sasuke) lo negó.

—¡No, sólo tropezó con el cuerpo de Chouji! – abogó Sasuke

—¡Shikamaru! – tras el descuido de Lee, Chouji se las había arreglado para lanzar el balón lo suficientemente fuerte y certero a su compañero favorito. El chico Nara simplemente asintió y tocó la bola en un suave movimiento de sus manos. Dio media vuelta, Shino estaba detrás de él, así que esquivarlo requeriría moverse rápido.

—¡No pasarás! – indicó Shino, mientras abría los brazos.

—¿Yo por qué? – lanzó la pelota hacía atrás y fue Naruto quien la tomó.

—¡Adiós! – pasó a su lado tan rápido, pues en cuestión de rapidez Naruto siempre sacaba su potencial, pasó rápidamente hasta la otra mitad de la cancha, en donde Kiba lo esperaba.

—¡Pan comido! – saltó Inuzuka, esquivando a Naruto, quien tras rebotar un par de veces el balón encontró libertad hacia donde estaba Gaara.

—¡Gaara! – lo lanzó, pero fue interceptado antes de tiempo por Neji.

—Es mi oportunidad. – corrió en sentido contrario, ignorando a Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji eran los únicos obstáculos.

—¡Chouji posición alfa! – habló Shikamaru, quien observó cómo Neji pasaba a un lado de él.

—¡Entiendo! – Chouji se colocó cuan luchador de sumo esperando el embate.

—¿Acaso vas a atacarme, tonto?

—No, eso va en contra de las reglas. – mas no cambiaba de posición.

—Tan sólo te evitaré. – cambió de dirección y se preparó para un tiro de largo alcance. La pelota fue directamente al aro, sin embargo una sombra se interpuso en el lanzamiento. Shikamaru había saltado sobre los hombros de Chouji y había atrapado el balón en el aire.

—Beta. – mencionó. —¡Ahora sólo falta Gama! – se preparó para lanzar, todavía en el aire. El esférico llegó hasta la mitad de la cancha en un santiamén.

—¡Lo tengo! – Naruto se adelantó, pero fue Shino quien se interpuso.

—No lo harás.

—¡Yo la atraparé! – Lee regresaba al juego. Los tres estaban a punto de chocar cuando una cuarta persona lo interceptó. Gaara del Desierto hizo girar la bola entre sus dedos.

—¿Buscaban esto?

—¡Cuando lo hizo, no pude verlo! – alegó Lee, quien sacudía sus cabellos. Tan sólo bastó un tiro largo para que la pelota encestara perfectamente.

—Que tino. – exclamó Naruto.

—Mi especialidad son los lanzamientos de largo alcance. – explicó el pelirrojo.

—¡Primer punto para el equipo del idiota de Naruto! – gritó Sasuke.

—¡Oye, omite lo de idiota! – gruñó Uzumaki.

—¡Es como si te dijera que dejaras de ser rubio!

—¡Gracias! ¡¿Espera qué…?!

—Demonios, son mejores de lo que pensé. – Kiba reunió a los suyos. —Bien, cambiemos de estrategia, necesitamos ser más asertivos.

—Shikamaru y Chouji trabajan juntos, si nos ocupamos de ellos Naruto y Gaara no tendrán oportunidad. – opinó Neji.

—Entonces sólo debemos mantener a Gaara ocupado con un duelo a corto espacio. – Shino asintió mientras se ofrecía a defender. —Yo seré ese hombre.

—Yo me encargaré de Naruto. – ofreció Kiba.

—Entonces nosotros de Nara y Akimichi, vamos Lee.

—¡Está bien, Neji!

—El equipo de Kiba se está reagrupando, Naruto. – informó Gaara. —Debemos tener un plan listo para eso.

—No se preocupen. – Shikamaru sonrió de soslayo. —Sé cómo enfrentarlos.

—Reconocería esa sonrisa en cualquier sitio. – Chouji también sonrió. —¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Tan sólo necesitamos dos canastas más, serán simple, podemos usar la vieja estrategia que usamos en las preliminares del campeonato. Con eso nuestra victoria estaría garantizada.

—Me encanta. – Naruto abrazó a Shikamaru del cuello.

—Suéltame.

—Está bien, pero al terminar incluso te besaré. – hubo un silencio entre ellos. —Nada gay.

—¡Ah, claro, nada gay! – carraspearon todos.

—¡Oigan, tan sólo fue la anotación de un punto, no era momento para que se detuvieran! – a lo lejos la voz de Sasuke lo hizo entrar en razón.

—Cierto, juguemos. – volvieron a colocarse en posición a la orden de Naruto.

El nuevo saque lo efectuó Neji contra Shikamaru. Ambos genios, como eran, ya tenían planeado algo. Al momento del saltó la pelota chocó entre las manos de los dos, quedando sostenida en un lucha de poder. El forcejeó tan sólo conseguía acabar el tiempo, pues ninguno estaba haciendo nada útil.

—¡Lo siento, pero esto es desesperante! – Naruto sacó la bola de entre los dos y corrió a la canasta contraria.

—¡Naruto es mío! – Kiba interceptó al chico.

—¡Ja, Hinata tiene competencia! – gritó Shino, con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! – eso bastó para molestar a Neji. —¡Osas interponerte en el amor de Hinata-sama, maldito! – tomó a Kiba de la playera y lo sostuvo molesto.

—¡Shino, no digas tonterías! ¡Neji, suéltame, el tonto va a anotar!

—¡Oigan, una chica se desmayó aquí! – gritó Kankuro, Hinata, quien estaba cerca presenciando el juego murió de vergüenza cuando Shino hizo público su amor; no obstante, toda la escuela lo sabía.

—¡Alguien levante a Hyuga del suelo antes de que se le suban las hormigas! – pidió Sasuke. —Joder me gustaría tener un silbato. – dijo después para seguir viendo el partido.

Naruto ya estaba muy adelante, sólo una persona lo suficientemente rápida como Rock Lee podría detenerlo y así pasó. El chico emergió sorpresivamente y le arrebató el esférico a Naruto mientras corría al lago opuesto.

—¡Gaara, va hacia ti! – el chico de las ojeras escuchó a su amigo de ojos azules, pero cuando iba a bloquearlo Shino apareció frente a él.

—No te dejaré. – tal como dijo, Lee pasó a su lado y no pudo interceptarlo. —Ahora nadie podrá detener a Lee.

—Eso lo veremos. – sin nada más que decir Gaara frunció el ceño. Rápidamente buscó en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando un teléfono celular y marcó a un número ya premeditado.

—¿A quién llamas?

—¿Baki? Sí, necesito de tus servicios. – Sabaku lo ignoró.

—¿Quién es Baki? – Shino retrocedió.

No obstante, fuera de la conversación que tenían estos chicos Lee ya casi estaba por llegar a la canasta enemiga.

—¡Neji! – sabía que Chouji intentaría bloquearlo, así que Neji podría ayudarle. Tal como predijo, Chouji se preparó pero antes de que siquiera hiciera algo, fue Shikamaru quien le robó el balón. Estaba tan distraído con Akimichi que no se percató de la cercanía del chico de la coleta.

—Olvídalo, Baki, ya no importa. – Gaara colgó el teléfono.

—¡Lee! – Neji pidió su ayuda y el chico de grandes cejas llegó para socorrerlo. Independientemente de que Shikamaru fuera un gran deportista, en cuestión física Rock Lee seguía siendo más fuerte. Le quitó el balón y antes de que Chouji se acercara para "tropezar" de nuevo con él, lanzó la bola a Kiba, quien ya se había quitado de encima a Naruto.

—¡Shino! – su compañero de lentes se preparó, obteniendo el balón naranja a tiempo y aproximándose peligrosamente donde estaba el aro.

—Casi llego. – dijo para sí mismo, cuando estuvo a unos metros de la canasta. Pero olvidó un detalle, Gaara no se había quedado detrás, lo perseguía como una sombra. Cuando estuvo a punto de saltar y lanzar a la meta, el chico metió su mano y lo interrumpió, el tiro se tambaleó peligrosamente pero no logró su cometido.

No hubo tiempo de bromas ni nada por el estilo, Neji tomó la delantera y encestó antes de que Chouji o Shikamaru lo alcanzaran.

—¡Punto para el equipo del pulgoso de Kiba! – gritó Sasuke.

—¡Gracias, ya lo notamos! – respondió molesto Naruto.

—¡Cállate! – reclamó Sasuke.

—Nos dispersamos un poco, pero todavía podemos ganar. – animo Naruto una vez que terminó de pelear con su mejor amigo.

—Seguro que sí. – mencionó Gaara mientras observaba a sus contrincantes. —¿No dijiste que tenías un plan? – se dirigió a Shikamaru.

—Sí. – el muchacho se cruzó de brazos. —Podríamos usar la combinación Ino-Shika-Cho, pero en realidad sólo Ino puede hacer esa táctica.

—¿Por qué sólo Ino? Estoy seguro que si alguno toma su lugar no será muy diferente. – preguntó Naruto.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por qué? – insistió Uzumaki.

—¿Tienes pechos?

—Está bien, cambiemos de estrategia. – admitió derrotado.

—Entonces usemos otra estrategia. Con este plan ganamos el campeonato local de la prisión y el interinstitucional. – comentó Gaara sin ninguna clase de ánimo.

—¿El inter qué? – todos lo miraron azorados.

—Amm, intercampamentos. Eso quise decir. – carraspeó. —Como sea, esta jugada nos garantiza la victoria, sólo necesitamos dos canastas y será más que sencillo con ello. Se llama: La anexión de Puerto Rico.

—Suena interesante. – Shikamaru sonrió. —Tienes una mente criminal, pero piensas con delicadeza.- halagó el Nara.

—¡Punto para el equipo de Kiba! – gritó Sasuke y los cuatro salieron de su estupor.

—¡¿Qué demonios Sasuke?! – reclamó Naruto.

—¡Les dije antes que no tenían por qué hacer sesiones después de las canastas! – gruñó Uchiha.

—Supongo que ya no nos queda alternativa, La Anexión de Puerto Rico será. – opinó Shikamaru. —Bien, manos a la obra.

—Esto será sencillo, sólo necesitamos una canasta más. – suspiró Kiba, todo iba viento en popa.

Volvieron a juntarse, esta vez la pareja era Shino y Gaara, la tensión creció, sería el movimiento final.

—¡Lista, ya! – Sasuke lanzó la pelota y el ganador fue Gaara, el tipo sí que podía saltar cuando se lo proponía.

—¡Comienza ahora! – proclamó el chico mientras lanzaba la pelota todavía más alto.

—¡Oye, Kiba! – Naruto se bajó los pantalones y le mostró sus calzoncillos mientras se mecía, burlándose de él. —¡¿Quieres un poco de esto?!

—¡Asco, ni que fuera Hinata! – agregó con una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Oigan, la chica Hyuga volvió a desmayarse! – la voz de Kankuro se escuchó al fondo.

—¡Que la levantes del suelo, joder! – respondió Sasuke malhumorado.

Mientras Inuzuka era distraído y por qué no, los demás también, Shikamaru y Chouji se posicionaron. Gaara lanzó el balón con potencia y encestó dada su habilidad de ataque a distancia.

—¡Oh no, nos distrajeron! – gritó preocupado Lee.

—Andado Lee, los pararemos. – Neji corrió para recuperar la bola, Chouji era muy lento y Shikamaru no parecía tener un interés en particular en llegar rápido al sitio.

—¡Ahora, Chouji! – gritó Shikamaru mientras se adelantaba, repentinamente tomó la delantera y Lee aún no llegaba. Tomó la pelota, pero no lanzó al aro, ya que Neji lo cubría, se la lanzó a Chouji quien esperaba el pase. Tomó la pelota entre sus manos y refugió el balón ferozmente.

—¡Shino, bloquéalo! – pidió Kiba, pues Akimichi caminaba cuan locomotora.

—¡No puedo! – gritó desde el fondo, en donde Gaara le impedía el paso.

—¡Entonces seré yo! – se preparó para obstruir su paso, más Chouji lanzó la pelota nuevamente al aire, se agachó, como si fuera a amarrar una de sus agujetas y Naruto llegó detrás, tomando el balón oportunamente.

—¡Puerto Rico sólo depende constitucionalmente de Norteamerica! – tras decir esto lanzó la bola con exactitud, la cual trastabilló en el aro.

—No anotará. – comentó derrotista Chouji, pues el balón parecía mecerse más hacia afuera que dentro de la canasta.

—¡Chouji dame impulso! – el gordito volvió a agacharse y colocó sus manos listas para impulsarlo, Naruto tomó impulso y fue lanzado, tomó el balón y lo encestó, no obstante la altura era tal que cayó estrepitosamente al final de tan heroica jugada.

—¡Punto para Naruto! ¡El equipo de los parias gana! – puntualizó Sasuke, todo había terminado.

—¡Sí, lo hicimos! – festejó Chouji.

—No era nada parecido a la jugada original… pero funcionó. – Gaara se cruzó los brazos.

—No puedo creerlo. – Kiba tragó saliva. —Ni hablar, se lo ganaron a pulso. Felicidades chicos. – los ocho se reunieron al escuchar las palabras de Kiba.

—¡Wow! – Lee se acercó rápidamente a Gaara. —¡Eres un gran lanzador! ¿Cómo se llama el campamento al que fuiste?

—… Caritas Felices. – dijo luego de un rato.

—Eres todo un estratega Shikamaru. – Neji le dio la mano.

—Tú también eres muy bueno. – el chico correspondió de forma solemne.

—Tienes mucha fuerza, Chouji. – puntualizó Shino a su compañero. —Deberías dedicarte a otra cosa, como lanzamiento de bala.

—Suelen decírmelo. – se rascó la cabeza apenado.

Mientras todos festejaban y se daban las manos, los gritos se expandían por el campo y repetían una y otra vez las grandiosas jugadas, Sasuke se acercó lentamente a su compañero que seguía en el suelo.

—Lo lograste, Naruto. Parece que ahora nadie podrá negarte el acceso al equipo.

—¿Tú crees? – se levantó lentamente.

—¡Cielos, tu brazo! – éste yacía completamente doblado en una dolorosa fractura.

—¡Ah, dios, que dolor! – se retorció al darse cuenta de ello. Se había fracturado debido a la caída.

Todos sus compañeros se acercaron estrepitosamente, mientras Lee llamaba a uno de los profesores que están cerca.

—Vaya, es una pena Naruto. – exclamó Sasuke, recargado en su muleta.

—¿Te fracturaste? Necesitarás cirugía, por suerte tengo sangre de tu tipo. – comentó Gaara mientras buscaba en su mochila.

—¡No jodas! ¡¿Tienes sangre en tu mochila?! ¡¿Entonces sí traficas órganos?! – comentó alterado Kiba.

—Claro que no idiota, conozco a alguien de su mismo tipo. Tan sólo iba a llamar a sus padres. – el peso de sus palabras golpeó a Kiba quien se disculpó después.

Bien, tal fue la lesión de Naruto que desafortunadamente no pudo jugar en el campeonato que vino después. No obstante, nada había sido en vano. Shikamaru, Chouji y Gaara fueron considerados como suplentes en caso necesario y poco a poco mejoraron su reputación, siendo ahora partes de la escuela y ya no personas aparte.

Naruto, por otra parte, tuvo que conformarse viendo los partidos junto a Sasuke, quien a pesar de haberse curado tendría que tomar terapia por un mes para mejorar su movilidad.

—Shikamaru, Chouji y Gaara me sorprendieron. – comentó Naruto, mientras veían uno de los juegos. Tenía un yeso en el brazo izquierdo y en su lado derecho una bolsa de palomitas de maíz.

—¿Ah sí? – Sasuke estaba a su lado en una de las gradas. —Son buenos jugadores.

—Es cierto, pero no me refería a eso. – Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa. —Ellos vinieron a mí cuando más lo necesitaba. Me defendieron y apoyaron, salvándome de la humillación.

—Lo sé, estuve ahí.

—Es incuestionable, ahora lo sé bien. – soltó una carcajada alegre cuando mientras hablaban Neji le arrebataba el balón a uno de los jugadores contrarios. —Son hombres de honor. – concluyó.

—Cierto. – Sasuke también sonrió un poco. —Ahora cállate, que quiero ver el juego.

—¡Yo debería decir eso! – reclamó Naruto.

—¡No estoy hablando, idiota! – contestó Sasuke.

—¡¿Quieren guardar silencio los dos?! También intento ver el partido. – los calló Sakura, quien estaba en medio.

Así otro día más pasó en la vida de Uzumaki Naruto, quien por cierto, tuvo una cirugía y necesitó donadores, por suerte Gaara conocía a alguien, por lo que todo termino de forma satisfactoria.

Ah, sí y Kankuro tuvo que pagar dos días limpiando los platos de la cafetería por haber escapado de clases. Suerte para la próxima.

**Fin. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! La comedia fue el género con el que incursione en esto de los fics! Aunque no lo parezca y publique mucho drama, en realidad las obras escritas con comedia no están publicadas, pero de igual forma, espero que les haya gustado. Yume no Kaze no sólo escribe drama, tambien comedias. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
